User talk:Steveg700
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Garrus Vakarian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:24, March 25, 2012 Character Articles Please note that your edits to Garrus' and EDI's articles have been removed because they are inappropriate in that kind of article. Those articles are for story type information, not walkthrough information, which is actually forbidden in those articles under site policy. Things like that belongs in the Squad Members Guide (Mass Effect 3) article. Lancer1289 01:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over Garrus' article, which is a bannable offense. I have already informed you above where that kind of content belongs, yet you persist in readding it in an inappropriate place despite the fact it belongs elsewhere. Now I'm telling you to stop adding it, as you are now breaking two site policies, and one of then an extremely bannable offense. If you persist in readding the information, then there will be consaquences. Lancer1289 01:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :OK, you're posting and reverting in the matter of less than a minute. Maybe that's a normal speed for you to move at, but that's not mormal for most of us. Go take a walk or something. I do appreciate you moving the data rather than deleting it. Steveg700 03:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Except that isn't my job, it is yours. You are the one adding the content, not me, so it is your job to move it to where it is appropriate when you are informed of said location. Admins do not have the time to fix everything and do everything for other users. I do not understand why everyone expects admins to do their job for them. Lancer1289 01:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Note that Garrus page simply does not communicate that it is purely for biographical data. It should do so (and redirect to the squad guide) to prevent exactly these kinds of conflicts. Otherwise, quite naturally, people are going to use it for "one-stop shopping".Would that not make an admin's life easier? Steveg700 03:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, Steve, don't forget to sign your posts, either by using the signature button or using ~(x4). Master Decoder 02:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry, I thought sigging was automatic upon publish. What's the character combo to do that again? I seem to be muffing it up. Steveg700 03:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) You were close, it's 4, not 2. Or you could click the signature button, second to last above the typing/editing space. Master Decoder 02:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) As Few As Possible Please try and make as few edits as possible when editing an article. The vast majority of your recent edits seems to be proofreading catches. Please do that before you post as this creates problems as you clog up the RC. Thanks. Lancer1289 05:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Duly noted. Sorry, bad habit. Steveg700 06:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC)